Birthday gift
by blackwhiteangel27
Summary: Mai is looking for a perfect birthday gift, whilst Jounouchi is looking for an aspirin. MaixJounouchi Fluffy!
1. The beginning

**By: 27**

**Summary: Mai is looking for a perfect birthday gift, whilst Jounouchi is looking for an aspirin.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, although I wish I did.**

**_Chapter 1_**

_Mai's P.O.V_

"What!" I shrieked as I pulled my perfectly manicured nails through my wavy blonde hair. "It's his birthday? Tomorrow? And you didn't tell me?!" I could practically see Anzu covering her ears. "Yes! It is, and you are practically screaming my ears out of my head!" I cringed. "Sorry! Sorry! BUT I AM FREAKING OUT HERE! I have to get him something! What does he like? Besides dueling, of course." Anzu laughed. "You like him, don't you?" I blushed beet red. "Pssht. No! He's just one of my closest friends. Nothing more!" I thought to myself: _Am I really that obvious?_ Anzu chuckled on the other end of the line. "He likes many things. Food, food, and food are among them." I grinned. "That's all the information I need. Thanks Anzu!" I snapped by bejeweled phone shut. I really have to get him something good.

_Jounouchi's P.O.V_

_ ACHOO! _"Blah. I really don't feel too well. I guess I shouldn't have walked home in the rain instead of taking the bus. I'd better go find an aspirin." I said to myself. I stood up, stretched and walked towards the medicine cabinet. I opened it up, and looked inside. There was nothing inside! Not a single pill or a drop of liquid medicine. _Crap._ I thought to myself. Then I remembered that I gave all my medicine to Shizuka when she moved out. I sighed and curled up on the couch. The steady ticking of the clock above my door lured me to sleep.

**I'll update maybe once a week? Maybe even sooner because of Winter break. Please comment on anything! Anything at all!**

** 27**

**3**


	2. A birthday gift

**Chapter 2**

**I can't believe it's already the last day of winter break! That is like, the most depressing feeling ever! Gah! I'm making myself so depressed! Okay, I'm just going to be quiet now and write chapter two.**

**3 27**

_Mai's P.O.V_

I sat on the couch grinning to myself. I had found the perfect gift for Jounouchi! I felt so proud of myself! Brace yourself… it was… a humongous tray of curry! I picked up my phone and dialed the number of Anzu, to tell her the news. "Ohmigosh!" I said as I paced around my living room. "You know how yesterday you said that Jounouchi really liked food? Well I took that advice to heart and I made him this tray of curry!" Anzu laughed. "Wow! Mai cooking? Is it opposite day today or something?" I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, very funny Anzu. Do you think he will like it?" I wrung my hands. "Of course he will!" Anzu replied. "He will probably be doubly happy because you gave it to him!" I blushed. "No! He would have the same reaction if any other of us gave it to him! Anyway, I'm on my way to his house now! See you later!"

_Anzu's P.O.V_

Anzu listened to the buzzing of her phone. She smiled. "Those two are going to make such a cute couple!" She said to herself.

_Mai's P.O.V_

I pulled on my fluffy winter jacket. I was brown and hade white trimming; I had found it on sale one day and decided it was cute. I have exquisite taste, if I don't say so myself. I pulled on my hat and opened the door in one motion, the tray of curry kept my hands warm, so I didn't wear gloves. I waved to the doorman and walked out the door, into the snow. I had always loved snow as a little girl, but my parents never actually let me play in it, so I never really had built a snowman or had a snowball fight. _Maybe I could go to the park one day and go play in the snow!_ I thought. I was so busy daydreaming I didn't see the gutter sticking out from an alleyway. I tripped! "AIEEE" I screamed as I fell and landed SPLAT on my face. As I lay sprawled on the sidewalk, hot tears slid down my cheeks, warming them up. The curry had fell and tipped over, leaving my present all over the sidewalk. I picked myself up and brushed my coat off. Jounouchi's house was just around the corner, I'd better go wish him a happy birthday, present or no present.

Jounouchi's P.O.V

"And a happy birthday to me." I said listlessly, a box of tissues in hand and the TV remote in the other. I scrolled through the channels, there was nothing good on. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. _Hmm. I'm not expecting anyone. I wonder who it is!_ I thought to myself. I opened my door, and a sad-looking Mai Kujaku stared at me. "Whoa!" I exclaimed, "There is a blonde haired monster with black streaks under her eyes at my door!" Mai scowled at me. "Actually I just came to wish you a happy birthday, and now I'm done with that so goodbye!" She turned around and walked towards the elevator. "Wait!" I called. "You don't even have a present to give me?" Mai turned around, with a murderous look in her violet eyes. Suddenly she sprang forward, kissed me, and said, "That was your birthday present!" She ran to the elevator pressed the button, and disappeared as the door closed. I was almost positive she winked at me. I blinked several times, floating into my apartment. Strangely, I felt all better.


End file.
